


Knight Tide

by Blazikendude



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Massage, Mega Evolution, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to have 4 girls trying to jump your bones? Ask Aaron. He's known them since he was a child and they care for him. Now, they want to show him how they TRULY feel. M human x F Anthro Harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

"Mhn...ahhh." A boy groaned in his sleep. A Samurott morph was laying on top of him, watching him sleep. After a moment, he opened his eyes to be met with the Water-type.   
"C-Crystal!? W-What are you doing in my bed!?" He yelled backing up into the wall. She cupped his chin and brought his head to look at her.  
"I was keeping watch to make sure you were safe, Master..." She said in a caring tone. He looked at her sternly.  
"I've told you girls before. Call me Aaron!" He tried to get out of bed, but was pinned by Crystal's weight. She was rubbing the side of his head and staring into his eyes. She kissed him, surprising him greatly. He tried to break free, but to no avail. All he could do was sit there and let her have her way with him. They soon were interrupted by the door opening and two figures coming in with a tray of food.  
"Good morning, Master! We decided to-DAMNIT CRYSTAL GET OFF HIM!" One of them yelled. Crystal followed the command, looking dejected.  
"What have Sophie and I told you NOT to do to master when he first wakes up?" One of them said. Crystal rubbed the back of her head.  
"Sorry, Anna. I know you and Sophie told me not to bother Master, but I can't help it!" She grabbed him, rubbing her face to his. "He's just so cute!" Anna sighed while Sophie brought a tray of food to Aaron.   
"We had decided to make you breakfast, but thought it would be better to give it to you instead of calling you down." Sophie explained. He looked at the tray. It was pancakes and bacon with a side of orange juice.   
"Thank you, girls. You've always done so much for me..." He said with a warm smile, causing all of them to blush. They left the room so he could enjoy his time to himself.

Aaron was a 17-year old boy with short red hair, pale white skin, and a scar on his forehead. He was a descendant of royalty and because of this he was told he would take care of the family secrets when he got older. He didn't take the royalty part too seriously, but his Pokémon did. They had considered themselves his protectors and would take care of him throughout the day. He was OK with it at first, but lately it was getting out of hand.  
Crystal was a Samurott morph who wore a green tank top that exposed her ample cleavage and light blue shorts that showed off her thighs. She was the youngest of the 4 and the most energetic. She was very caring of Aaron and a little over protective. Lately, she's been very flirtatious towards him.

Sophie was a Floatzel morph who wore the same attire as Crystal, but was black and red instead. She was a little short tempered, but she was nice overall. She had a soft spot for Aaron, but tried not to show it in front of the others. Her along with Anna tried to stop Crystal from flirting with Aaron, but it doesn't always work.

Anna was a Swampert morph that wore a white shirt with the words 'Aqua Diva' on it and pink sweatpants. She was shy when it was just her and Aaron, but most of the time she was normal. She was usually seen with a Mega Stone around her neck.

All three of them were watching TV on the sofa. They all were wondering about Aaron. When the show ended, Crystal wanted to talk about what happened.  
"Hey, girls." They all turned their attention to her. "I just wanted to say I was sorry about what I was doing to master in there..."   
"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Sophie said.  
"It's just that he's so great and I always wanted to show how I feel about him." Crystal said.  
"It's not like we haven't thought of him like you do." Sophie replied as she turned off the TV.  
"I-I have a confession t-to make." Anna said nervously. They all turned to her.  
"I-I've always wanted t-to fuck master..." Everyone was taken aback by her statement.  
"I can't say I haven't wanted to, either." Sophie said while rubbing the back of her head. Crystal looked at both of them angrily.  
"Oh, so when I try to get in his pants it's because you guys are jealous!" She yelled at them.  
"Of course not! We just don't want you hogging him all to yourself!" Sophie retorted. There bouts of anger were interrupted by someone entering the room. They all went silent once the figure fully emerged.  
"H-Hey Faith...h-how are you?" Sophie stammered. 

Faith was a Greninja morph that didn't wear her tongue like a scarf. She wore a tight top that was cut off at her stomach and skinny jeans. She was the oldest of the 4 and was intimidating. She rarely talked, but when she did it was usually important.

"..." No response from Faith. The others became nervous.  
"So, we were just talking and stuff" Crystal said. Faith's blank expression turned into a glare.  
"I know...you woke me up with your yelling." She said coldly. Anna was holding on to Sophie in fright. Faith walked over to Crystal and towered over her.  
"H-Hey, it wasn't m-my fault! I just got upset when those two said they wanted to fuck master. Faith backed up and looked at them.  
"Is this true? She asked. Anna and Sophie both nodded vigorously. Faith thought for a moment.  
"We all need to tell him." She said bluntly. Everyone was in shock.  
"We can't just tell him!" Sophie said. Faith shot her a glare, silencing her.  
"Not all at once. Each of us will get him a day and confess. It'll be up to him to decide if he wants to go through with it." They all nodded in agreement, but Anna still had one question on her mind  
"How will we decide who goes when?" Faith thought for a moment. She went into the kitchen and came back with a cup with Pocky in it.  
"We'll draw straws to determine who goes when." She said. They all grabbed a stick and looked at one another.  
"Ready?" They nodded in unison.  
"Three...two...ONE!"


	2. Crystal

Aaron was up in his room, completely immersed in the video game he was playing. He had already gotten dressed because he was planning to spend time with his Pokémon. He was so occupied in the game that he didn't notice the door open. A few seconds later and something lands on his head, obscuring his vision. He pauses the game and lifts...whatever it was off his head.  
'Hey, this thing feels soft...' He thought. He removed the foreign object to reveal a pair of shorts. He turned his head and saw Crystal on his bed.   
"What's up, Crystal?" Getting off the bed, she walked to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I was thinking we could go to the beach today!" After putting both hands on his shoulders, she began to massage him. "You know, just me, you, and a whole bunch of sand and water..." He hummed in relaxation. His eyes were closed and his body was enjoying the treatment. His body was enjoying it a little too much, for a lump was beginning to form in his pants. Crystal saw this and a grinned widely. She sat behind him, her breasts making an excellent pillow for his head. She decided to make her move.

"Master, you know I care about you deeply, right?" He nodded in response.  
"Would you like me to show you just how much I care, master?" He nodded once again, still in a trance-like state.  
She began to pull off his shirt with him lifting his arms to give her better access, throwing the shirt to the side. She lowered her hands and started to caress his chest. She began to rub his nipples, causing him to moan. He was beginning to squirm from not being used to this type of contact. She positioned herself so her head was leveled with his. Taking a look back down at the bulge in his pants, she was happy to see it even bigger than before. She began to bite down at his neck, her hands drifting even lower until they reached the hem of his pants. His eyes slowly opened and saw what she was up to. He unbuckled his pants, exposing his 7 inch pole to her eyes. Licking her lips, she switched places so that way he was below her. She looked at his member before giving it an experimental lick. Just as she was about to lick it again an idea popped into her head. She striped out of her clothes and put her breasts around his pole, enveloping it all except for the tip. She moved her breasts up and down, causing Aaron to moan in pleasure.  
"Does this please you, master?" She purred. He nodded. She continued to rub her large breasts on it. He was close to releasing, to which Crystal noticed. She took the tip of his member into her mouth and began sucking on it. After one final stroke, he came. Wave after wave of his seed was sent shooting down her throat, to which she gulped down happily. She then crawled up until her crotch was in front of his face.  
"I've done my part. It's time for you to do yours." She purred. He nodded and slid his tongue up and down her slit. She was leaking already, which made Aaron's work easier. He drove his tongue deep into her moist cavern, making her tremble. He dug deeper and deeper, wiggling his tongue around inside her. He poked and prodded at her most sensitive spot, causing her to writhe with pleasure. Suddenly, Crystal's body tensed and she fired her juices onto him. He began drinking it up, savoring the taste. After her flow of juices had stopped, he looked up at her.  
"Wow, I didn't know you cared THAT much..." He joked. She looked at him, eyes glazed and panting.   
"I'm not done yet..." She gripped his member and brought it to her entrance. Closing her eyes, she lowered herself slowly. She went lower and lower until it hit something, her hymen. After bracing for impact she dropped down, destroying her barrier in one fell swoop. Aaron gasped from the sudden action. Her walls gripped at him tightly. The pain had subsided and she began to rise and fall. As she was doing this, her breasts bounced in time with her drops. Aaron eyed them and sat up. He placed both of his hands on each of them and squeezed, causing Crystal to moan.  
"Ah, someone's got a thing for my breasts, do they?" She moaned. He took one of them in his mouth and remained squeezing the other. He began sucking on it and tweaking the nipple of the other. Soon, milk was jettisoned into his mouth and soaked his hand. Crystal was in ecstasy, moaning loudly as she continued her ministrations while her breasts were being treated by Aaron. Suddenly, she stopped her actions. Her body tensed, her tunnel convulsed around his shaft, and she howled. She shot a stream of her fluids from her cave, triggering Aaron's release as well. Soon, she dropped down beside him, panting all the while. They both looked at each other.

"Master." She said pulling him into a hug, inadvertently pressing her soaked breasts on him. "I love you." After coming down from his high, he returned the hug while slightly chuckling.  
"I kind of figured that out after all of this..." She giggled at his remark.  
"Do you still want to go to the beach?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but later. I need to rest and take another shower..." She began to grind her slit against his leg.  
"I can take one with you..." She whispered seductively into his ear.  
"I might take you up on that as long as you actually let me get clean." She kissed him on his forehead.

"No promises."

 

Meanwhile, Sophie was seething with rage. She was pacing around the living room, mumbling. Anna was on the couch, thinking about Aaron.  
"How the fuck did she get the longest one!?" Sophie asked angrily. "It's not fair! I wanted to be the one to confess first!" She turned her attention to Anna.  
"Why are you so damn quiet?" Anna was brought out of her thoughts.  
"I was just thinking about Aaron..." She said sheepishly. "I'm afraid that he'll reject me." Sophie grabbed her and pulled her off the couch.  
"How can he reject you if Crystal already rushed up there to confess? He's open to the idea of screwing us now, so it should be easy for you and me. Plus..." She stared down at Anna's chest, making her blush.   
"How can he reject you when you have these?" She said while placing a hand on one, squeezing it hard. Anna pulled back in embarrassment.  
"H-Hey! They may be big, but Crystal's are the biggest!" She retorted. Sophie laughed.  
"Not when you're mega-evolved. We're all big, but you become the biggest with that stone of yours!" She said grabbing the necklace and looking at it. Anna was too busy thinking about Aaron to make a comeback. She thought of him doing all sorts of naughty things to her.  
"I don't think you should be thinking about him like that just yet." Sophie suggested. "I get him tomorrow and you get him the day after." Anna plopped back on the couch, a little flustered.  
"Hey, what do you think Faith will do with him?" She inquired. Sophie began to smile.  
"Heh, she'll probably just make him train all day. She's not the kind of woman to throw herself at someone."  
"Assumptions are dangerous, Sophie." She turned to see Faith enter the room.  
"I will not confess to him until he has proven himself to be at my level." She explained.  
"Don't you think that's kind of...you know...unnecessary?" Sophie asked. Faith stared daggers at her.  
"If I'm going to go through with this then he has to at least show me he's my equal." She said sternly. Sophie rolled her eyes and left for the restroom. Faith turned her attention to Anna, making her nervous.  
"I sense you're troubled." She said hitting the nail on the head. Anna was still worried about if she was good enough for Aaron. Faith sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"I know you think it'll be hard, but it will if you don't do it with confidence. He loves all of us, but he'll see us in a new light once Crystal's done with him." Anna looked at her with a look of confusion.  
"I never thought you'd be the one to pep talk me." She said half-jokingly. Soon, Aaron came down stairs wearing nothing but shorts and sandals. Crystal followed him, wearing the same outfit she had on before, only these were purple and black. Faith and Anna turned to see them and Anna began to blush. Aaron took notice of this and decided not to press on it. Crystal began to smile.  
"Master and I are going to have some 'fun' at the beach!" She said enthusiastically. After grabbing his hand, she led him out the door. Sophie came into the room and looked at Anna.  
"Hey, did they say they're going to the beach?" Anna nodded.  
"Damn it! I wanted to go with him on my day! I need to think someplace better..." She headed upstairs to her room. Leaving Faith and Anna by themselves.  
"So...know any good movies?" Anna said trying to break the ice.  
"The Poacher is a really good one." Faith replied. Both looked at each other.  
"I'll get the popcorn if you get the movie." Faith said.  
"Deal."

 

After a moderate amount of walking and chatting, Crystal and Aaron made it to the beach. Where they were located was away from the main part of the beach, leaving just them. Crystal went to the changing room to go put on her bikini. Aaron was busy setting up a lawn chair so he could watch the waves. He propped up a parasol and sat in his chair, ready to enjoy the beach. A few minutes later and Crystal came out with a red bikini, barely covering her chest. Upon seeing this, Aaron blushed and looked back at the ocean. Crystal giggled and approached him.  
"You know, you should come swimming with me!" She suggested. "It's great exercise and it's a lot of fun!" Aaron shook his head.  
"Nah, I'd rather stay here and just enjoy the view." Crystal smirked and stood in front of him. She bent over and placed her hands in front of her, propping her breasts up and intentionally giving Aaron a good view of them.  
"Enjoying the view now?" She purred. Aaron smiled and pulled her into his lap. She pushed her her breasts into his face. He was being slightly suffocated, but to him it didn't matter.  
"So, would you like to go in the water with me?" She asked again. She received a muffled 'yes' from him. She grabbed his hand and brought him to the ocean. They both entered the water and began swimming. Aaron was having a hard time keeping up with Crystal, since she was a water type. She noticed him lagging behind and paddled over to him.  
"Master, are you OK?" She asked. He nodded.  
"If you want, you can hold on to me while we swim." She offered. He shook his head and continued swimming. They swam for quite a while until they decided to head back to shore. They sat back at their previous spot under the umbrella. The sun was beginning to set.  
"Do you think we should head back?" She asked. "I hope everyone else isn't too worried about us..."   
"I guess we could go back."Crystal placed her hand on his thigh.  
"You know, when we get home we could go for round 2 of what we did this morning." She seductively. Aaron grinned.  
"I guess we can do that, but I'm on top." He said.

"Fine."


	3. Sophie...?

I awoke from my slumber and felt something soft pressed against my back. I tried to move, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I heard giggling and turned back to see Crystal.

"Wakie wakie, Master! You have a big day ahead of you! Speaking of big things..." She shoved her hand down my pajamas and began to fondle my member.

"H-Hey, you s-shouldn't do that! W-What if someone w-walks in on u-us?" I said nervously. Crystal just giggled and continued her actions. I heard a knock at the door.

"Master, are you awake? I want to talk with you..." Said a voice that I recognized as Sophie's. Crystal got his under the covers, but continued to massage my manhood. 

"Y-You can c-come in..." I said. She opened the door and was wearing her regular attire. She closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know, there's a new store that opened up in the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to go check it out." She said. I was caught off guard by that.

"Uh, sure. We can go today." I replied.

"Great! I'll be down stairs." With that, she left my room. Just yesterday, I spent time with Crystal and we mated, but now Sophie wanted to spend time with me? Wait, do the other girls know about what we did? How would they react? The entire time I was thinking Crystal was stroking my cock.

"C-Crystal, not now. I need to take a bath." I said. She got up and flashed me a cutesy smile.

"You don't mind if I take one with you, right?" She asked. I had to think about it for a moment before I said yes. She hurried into the bathroom with me following her. She turned the water on and allowed it to run as I undressed. Once I was finished, she undressed and we both entered the tub with me sitting behind her. 

"Do me a favor and wash my back, please?" She asked. I nodded and began to wash her with the rag. As I did this, she hummed in relaxation.

"Master, I think you should let me do your back..." She suggested. I continued to wash her back. Suddenly, she grabbed my wrists and brought them to her chest. I blushed from the action and she guided my hands around her breasts.

"Come on, wash my front, too." The feeling of her breasts along with the hot water aroused me greatly. I complied by cleaning her chest down to her stomach. She turned her head and gave me a pouty look.

"Awww, do you not want to clean the rest of me?" She said in a mocking tone. I glared at her.

"I'm not cleaning your privates." I stated bluntly. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'll clean yours, master..." She said huskily. I backed away from her and she turned around to face me.

"You're not getting out of this easily." She crawled up to me and lowered her head to my erect member.

"C-Crystal, y-you really s-shouldn't..." I said. She ignored me and licked it from the base to the tip. I groaned as she took it in her mouth, her tongue brushing against it. I took my hand and scratched behind her ear. She purred and sucked hard at my manhood. With a one final suck, I came. She swallowed all the cum happily before letting me go. I was partially out of breath, but I was alright.

"Now, we should get started on taking an actual bath." She said, to which I nodded.

(P.O.V Change: Sophie)

What's taking him so long? It shouldn't be that hard to get ready. Then again, Anna takes a long time getting ready for stuff, too. Speaking of Anna, maybe I should go talk to her. I headed over to her room, but stopped when I heard a yell. It sounded like it came from outside. I went to the window to confirm that it was from outside, specifically from Anna. She looked different, but that was because she was Mega evolved. She was muscular and her chest grew, rivaling Crystal's. She was breaking a couple of logs we gathered for when we wanted to make a fire, for target practice, etc. I went out the door and towards her. She looked nervous when she spotted me.

"Anna, what are you up to?" I asked. She twiddled her large thumbs before looking at me and sighing.

"I-I wanted to get some t-training done so I could impress M-Master tomorrow..." She stammered. I cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" She blushed vividly.

"I was going to take him to the gym and watch me exercise." She responded. I gave her a weird look.

"Anna, you and I both know you don't need to do that. Master likes you as much as everyone else here." I reassured her. She still looked dejected.

"How are you so sure? Everyone else has something going for them. You have you're outgoing attitude that makes Master try new things, Crystal has that flirtatious side of hers that he always falls victim to, and Faith has her mentorship so he can learn his family's secret arts. Me? I'm just the shy one. I have nothing special that'll help me win over him..." She said. I stared daggers at her.

"How dare you talk down about yourself!? Don't you know that he cares about each of us equally!? I'm tired of you thinking that you're not as important as the rest of us!" I dragged her back into the house and saw Crystal and Master talking.

"Hey, what's wrong? You like angry." He asked. 

"I've changed my mind. I'm going with Crystal to the mall. You can stay here and keep Anna company." I stated. He looked rather confused, but It didn't matter. I'm doing this for Anna's own good. I took Crystal's hand and we went out the door, leaving the two alone. Crystal looked at me fearfully.

"What do you think you're doing!? You're supposed to spend time with him! You can't switch with Anna!" She said.

"I don't care! She needs to confess and this is the only way she'll do it! I can always do it tomorrow." Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and Faith materialized from it.

"So, you're going against the agreement we made?" She asked sternly. I began to sweat out of fear. She came up to me and stared me down.

"We made a deal. We drew the straws and went down the line to see who gets to him first. Going back on your word is unacceptable." She stated bluntly. I looked down, feeling dejected.

""However, you switched with Anna in order to put her in a situation where she could confess, so I'll allow it. I will punish you later, though." She said. I sighed in relief. Sure, she was going to punish me, but she wouldn't do anything bad like kill.

"Now, you two go to the mall. I'll stay back at the house." We both nodded and headed on our way.

(P.O.V Change: Anna)

Damnit, Sophie! How could she do this to me? I'm left here, in my mega form, with the one boy I have feelings for. I'm so self conscious about my Mega evolution. I turned to the left to see Master staring at me. I blushed and quickly turned away. He probably thinks I'm hideous.

"Anna, I knew you had a mega evolution, but I never knew it would turn you into something so cool." He commented. I blushed even harder at his words. Why must he say these things?

"You're so muscular! You look like you could arm wrestle a Machamp with those arms!" Something in the back of my head was telling me to make him feel my body.

"Do you...do you want to feel my muscles?" I asked. It was his turn to blush. He nodded and I guided him to the couch. I was surprised it could support my weight. He started to feel my arms, his hands running up and down them. I tried to hold back the urge to purr. His hands were amazing. This continued for quite a while. He was getting bolder, though. His hands were placed at my chest and he gave me a look, but not just any look. This was a look of lust with a hint of love. 

"Anna, I care about you. Just like the others. I want to make all of you happy. I started with Crystal, but now I want to continue with you. Please, let me break that shy demeanor of yours by showing you how much I care for all of you." His words. They carried so much passion in them. I almost fainted. It felt like a dream, like I died and went to heaven. The one I love confessed to me. I nodded in response. He lifted my shirt and felt my chest, occasionally squeezing my nipples in the press. As he was doing this, I felt something poke my thigh. I looked down to see he had an erection, it straining against his pants. He stopped fondling my breasts and put his hands on my arms.

"We can continue, but only if you want to..." He stated. I thought for a moment.

"Yes, I want to, but I want to continue with my real form." I said. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and a bright light enveloped me. I emerged from it back in my normal form. He started to unzip his pants and I watched as his cock flew out. I grabbed my pants and took them off. He took both of my legs and postioned his dick over my wet cunt, my lips kissing the tip. I gasped as he inserted himself into me.

"Anna, you're so tight..." He whispered into my ear. I felt his member collide with my hymen. He looked at me sternly.

"Last call. Do you want to go through with this? There's no turning back once we do." He asked me. I gave him a determined expression.

"I've never been more sure about something than I am at this moment. I want to be yours. I want you to claim me." I said. He nodded and I braced myself for impact. He thrusted his cock into me, demolishing my wall. I let out a yelp and I began to cry. Master gave me a concerned look, like he did something wrong.

"Are you OK? You're not too hurt, right?" He asked. I looked at him.

"No, I'm fine. Just keep going..." I said weakly. He nodded and started to push forward and backwards. The way his cock felt inside me was amazing. I started to moan as he clamped down on one of my breasts and began suckling on it. His tongue circled around my areola as he sucked me for all that it was worth. I began to lactate mass amounts of milk and he drank it happily. His treatment on my breast along with him pounding into me sent me over the edge. I cried out his name as I came. I noticed he came as well, his fluids filling me up. I collapsed onto him and he began to stroke my head.

"Sweet dreams, Anna..." He said before I fell asleep.

(2 hours later...)

"Hey, we're ba-...oh." Crystal said as she entered the door along with Sophie. They both noticed Anna and Aaron on the couch, sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

"Looks like they both had fun while we were gone..." Sophie whispered.

"Yep. Let's get these bags up to my room so we can try out the new stuff we got." Crystal said, to which Sophie complied by carrying the bags. She stopped by the door and took one last look at their sleeping forms.

"I'm proud of you, Anna..." Sophie thought before she left the living room.


	4. Anna?/Faith's Secret

(P.O.V: Faith)

I'm on the top of the roof, meditating like I do every morning. I heard a noise coming from behind me and I turned to see what was the cause. It was Aaron. He stopped instantly when I spotted him.

"It's not wise to disturb me when I'm meditating." I said. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I know. It's just I wanted to talk to you about something..." He said. Looks like I'm not going to get any training done today. I patted the spot next to me and he sat there.

"What's troubling you?" I asked. He sighed.

"I've been feeling...strange lately. Not like puberty, but something even weirder. This morning I tried to wash my face, but when I tried touching the water it looked like it moved away from me. It sounds weird, I know, but I just wanted to know if you knew the reason behind this." He explained. I started thinking. I knew what was going on, but for it to happen at this age? No, I need to be sure.

"I can tell you what exactly is wrong, but you need to follow my orders exactly. Understand?" He nodded. I put my hand out and formed a ball of water.

"I want you to take your hand and try to palm it like a ball." He followed the command and the water ball transferred to his hand. He looked at it in shock, then at me. 

"Just as I thought. You're developing water abilities at a younger age than usually. It's one of your family secrets that they wanted to tell you when you got older, but now we're going to have to start your training sooner than we thought." I explained. He gave a puzzled look.

"How can that be possible? How did I develop them like this?" He asked.

"There are currently only 2 ways you could have developed them prematurely. One, you were exposed to a large amount of water stone for a long period of time. That didn't happen. Two, you had sexual interactions with a water type Pokémon. Did you happen to do that?" His eyes widened in surprise and he looked away, blushing. I sighed.

"I may have had sex with Crystal 3 times and Anna once..." He said sheepishly. Why does no one tell me anything? Oh wait, it's because they know not to mess with me during meditation.

"I should've known you would do something like this. You're too hormonal for your own good." He pouted.

"How does having sex with my friends give me powers?" He asked.

"You know how when two Pokémon breed and sometimes a move gets passed down to the offspring? It's like that, but in a different fashion. Your grandfather had a relationship with an Empoleon. She was of royalty and conceived your father, who has powers like you do. It runs through your family. The secrets of your family are the skills and techniques that you can use as you learn to master your abilities. I can teach you if you want..." He looked at me, awestruck.

"Definitely! When can we start?" I thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow morning. We can't start today because I...have somewhere...to be. You stay here withour friends." I said. I got up and was about to leave, but stopped for a second.

"Just a heads up, Sophie is going to try and have sex with you later. Be prepared." With that I jumped off the roof and dashed off to my destination.

(P.O.V Change: Aaron.)

Sophie is going to have sex with me? I knew it! They must have some plan or something. It all makes sense now! It all started with Crystal, then Anna, now Sophie! I wonder if Faith is behind all this...nah. If Sophie wants me, then I'll give her what she wants. I wonder what they're up to right now?

I headed down stairs to see Crystal carrying some...scalchops? Where did she get those? Wait, WHEN did she get those? Crystal noticed me and rushed over with what she was carrying.

"Hey Master, look what I found in my closet from when I was a Dewott!" She said while showing me the large quantity of scalchops she had in her arms.

"Oh yeah! I remember that you kept losing your scalchops and Sophie got annoyed by it, so she went and collected a bunch from the beach for you as backups..." I said. She chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was thinking me and Anna could craft you something out of them! She's made me stuff before, even making me a set of armor pieces like the Wott-Knights wear!" She said ecstatically. Ah, the Wott-Knights. They were basically the elites that served my dad's kingdom. Crystal's dad was one of them, tackling powerful foes and those who wished the kingdom harm. I always thought they were cool, especially with their armor and weapons.

"That's sounds like a great idea! I'll have to think about what you can make me while I'm with Sophie. Speaking of Sophie, where is she?" I asked. Crystal shrugged.

"Haven't seen her at all this morning...maybe she's in her room?" She replied. I nodded and left to go check, but accidentally bumped into Anna.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized to her. I was about to leave, but she grabbed my wrist. I looked back at her to see she was blushing.

"Um, can you come to my room for a second?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I don't see why not." I said and we headed to her room. Once I entered she locked the door, which made me nervous. She gave me a look, a look that Crystal has given me countless times. She started to advance on me and I backed away. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her and she emerged from it in her Mega Evolution. The door flew open and Sophie entered the room, completely naked.

"Nice work, Anna. You got him right where I wanted him." She then looked down at something and began to blush while licking her lips.

"And you managed to get him hard, too. I'm impressed..." She complimented. Anna pushed me onto the bed before crawling up to my face. She pressed her lips up to mine, surprising me greatly. Anna's not like this. She must have gotten confident after our little romp. I felt her tongue snake it's way into my mouth. I grabbed her plump ass and she moaned. We detached from the kiss, a single strand of our mixed saliva connecting us. I gazed into her eyes as I fondled her breasts. I felt Sophie's breasts press against my back. She giggled as she began to tug at my shirt. I stopped my ministrations and lifted my arms, making it easier for her. Anna pulled my pants down, revealing my throbbing manhood to their eyes. They licked their lips as Sophie positioned herself on top of it, her moist lips kissing the tip. In a quick motion, she slammed herself onto it, breaking her hymen. She continued to bounce on my member as Anna planted her cunt in front of my face. I grabbed her ass tightly, holding it firmly before I dove my tongue into her cavern. I prodded around Anna's inner walls and Sophie continued rising and falling onto my rod. I must've found Anna's G-Spot because she started to moan and groan audibly when I brushed my tongue against it. Suddenly, I felt a jet of liquids enter my mouth and I drank it down happily. Anna fell over to my right and I got to see Sophie in absolute bliss. She came to a sudden stop and arched her back, her crevice convulsing around before her juices came gushing out. Unknown to her, the grip her pussy had on my shaft made me orgasm. With an audible pop, she slid off my pole and fell beside me. The door to the room opened.

"Hey, what's all the...OH!" Crystal said as she saw the aftermath of our love making. I chuckled at her expression.

"Sorry we didn't invite you. I'll make it up to you if you help me carry these two to the living room. We all need to have a talk." I said to which she nodded.

(45 minutes later...)

We carried them into the living room and we had a little 'fun' while they were out. They came two when Crystal was sucking me off, apparently.

"Hey, stop that! That's for all of us..." Sophie said. Crystal flashed her a cocky expression before continuing her treatment on me. 

"She's right, Crystal. You and I had fun a while ago when they were asleep. It's time we got down to business." I said to her. I yelped at the feeling of her teeth lightly pressed around my member. I looked back at her to see she was staring daggers at me.

"OK OK, you can keep doing it! Just don't be a dick and bite MY dick off, please." Her expression softened and she continued to milk my cock. I looked at Sophie and Anna, who were trying hard to not pounce me again.

"Alright, what made you guys want to have sex with me?" I asked. 

"We all grew up with you. You cared for us like we cared for you. We started to develop feelings for you once you started maturing. Why, even Faith has a thing for, whether you believe it or not. If it wasn't for her idea we would have never had the courage to show you how we felt." Sophie explained. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, this was all Faith's idea? She's the reason you all finally confessed?" They both nodded.

"I'm going to have to thank her tomorrow. I'm glad that she got you guys to-ahhhhh..." I sighed as Crystal sucked me off even harder than before.

"C-Crystal, s-slow down. Y-You're going too-AHH!" I couldn't finish my statement as I came into her mouth. She swallowed it audibly before getting up and draping her body over Sophie's.

"Hey, what are you-UMPFH!" She was silenced by Crystal pressing her lips into hers. They both began to passionately makeout while Anna was fingering herself. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, removing her fingers from her hole and replacing them with mine. I smirked as I thought about my current situation.

"Oh, I'm REALLY going to have to thank Faith tomorrow..."

(P.O.V Change: Faith)

I dashed across the forest, jumping from tree to tree. I practically flew through the forest until I came to my destination. A waterfall where a cave was hidden. I headed into my hideout and sat down. Aaron and the girls think I go out here to train. They're half right. I do get my training done, but sometimes my sexual urges get the best of me and I need to find release. Yes, I'm masturbateing when I should be training, but being cooped up in a house with a boy you're trying to help become stronger is maddening. I'm not going to risk getting caught doing this by the girls, either. That's why I do it here. I could go and fuck him like the rest of the girls have done, but it goes against his father's wishes. His father wanted me to train him, to help him master his abilities, not to ride him like a Rapidash. I feel like a huge hypocrite for not trying to have sex with him when I encouraged the others to ultimately do it. Just thinking about him taking them is getting me wet. My long tongue comes out and I begin to lick my entrance. Autocunnilingus is something I never though of doing, but lately I find it as a better alternative to using my fingers.

"Aaron....ahhhhh." I moan out as I enter my warm pussy. I begin to poke at my most sensitive spot. I lick around and moan even harder at my treatment. Maybe Aaron would appreciate my long tongue. I grope at my breasts as I continue to prod against my G-spot.

"GAH!" I yelp as I cum all over my tongue, lapping it up. It tastes rather...odd, but not unpleasant. After I licked the last of it, I rushed out of the cave and headed on my way home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should give me some feedback. You know, like tell me if I'm doing good or not. I'm leading up to something. Can you tell what it is?


	5. Faith

(P.O.V : Aaron)

I woke up to find myself in my bed. When I sat up, I noticed Crystal on my right side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. She came on top of me and wrapped her arms around me. Our faces were inches apart.

"I got bored, so I decided to stay in here until you got up." She said.

"What about Anna and Sophie?" I asked her.

"Well, they're trying to figure out what we can make you. Also, Faith told us that she wanted to see you." I gave her a puzzled look.

"That's strange. She usually doesn't want to be bothered in the morning, especially since she meditates at this time." I stated.

"That's what I thought, too. There must be something wrong." she commented.

"I better go, then. I don't want to keep her waiting, seeing as I need to train with her today, too." I was about to get up, but Crystal used her weight to keep me down on my bed. She gave me a seductive smile.

"You haven't eaten breakfast, Master. You can't go through the day on an empty stomach, you know." She said huskily before taking off her shirt and letting her bountiful breasts bounce out. She hung them near my face, her erect nipples just perfect for suckling on.

"Don't be shy, Master. My body is yours, so drink up." She said. I nodded and latched my mouth on her left nipple. I sucked vigorously at it and grabbed the other one.

"You must have been really hungry, to be sucking at me so hard." She purred. Milk began to fill my mouth as I increased my suction. Once I got my fill of her milk, I released her nipple and licked the excess milk off my lips. She got off me and sat on the bed.

"Thanks, Crystal. I owe you one." She smiled and I left the room in a hurry.

I made it to the rooftop to be greeted with a pile of sparkling blue rocks sitting in the middle of the floor. Sitting beside the pile was Faith, who had a vivid blush on her face. I walked towards her.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're probably wondering what these are for..." She picked up one of the stones.

"These are water stones. I spent the morning getting as many as I could find for future use. I didn't meditate like I should have, so I'm a little...'off'." She explained. I cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"What do you mean by 'off'?" I asked to which she smiled.

"You know, I've been wanting to jump your bones like the rest of the girls, but I thought it would be wrong for me to do it. It wasn't until I talked to Anna that I realized it was causing me a lot of stress. In other words, I want you to fuck me before we train." She said. I was caught off guard by this. Faith was the last person I would think to say that.

"Wait, why would you be against it? There's nothing exactly wrong with doing what the girls do with me. We're all friends." I explained as I sat beside her.

"I know that now. I always thought I was nothing but your friend, as well as your future mentor. Now I can finally put that aside and do what I've always wanted to do to you..." She said, her tone changing darkly as she got up and stared me down menacingly. I knew she would never hurt me TOO bad, but I couldn't help but back up away from her out of fear. She formed two water swords in each hand and started to advance on me.

"Uh, F-Faith? W-What are you g-going to do t-to me?" I asked, a little frightened. She answered by slashing off my clothes with her blades, leaving me naked. The swords dissipated before forming a thin rope of water. It suddenly surrounded me, barring my arms to the floor. I looked at Faith to see her drop down and have her long, thick tongue lick my half-erect shaft. I started to whine as it coated my cock with saliva.

"F-Faith, c-control yourself!" I said. She continued to attack my member with her tongue. I tried to move my hands, but they were still tied down by the water.

'Damnit, I can't move my arms...' I thought. She took my shaft out of her mouth and began to take her pants off. She aligned her pussy with my manhood and began to insert it in her. I gasped at how tight she was. I arrived at her hymen and she looked me dead in the eye with a lustful expression before slamming her body down. I saw tears come out of her eyes, but that didn't stop her from bouncing on my pole.

"Finally, I have what I've always wanted!" She moaned out in pleasure as she rode me like a Ponyta. She kept rising and falling until she came to a stop. She started to twitch before her cum came flooding out of her. Her cave felt like a vice around my member, causing me to cum along with her. She got off of me once her orgasm died down. I could move my arms now, too.

"I've had my fun. We can start once you have the energy." She said. I nodded and remained lying down.

(P.O.V Change: Crystal)

I walked into the living room where Sophie and Anna were. They both were sitting on the couch, reading something.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" I asked. They both looked at me before showing me the magazine.

"It's a catalog. Me and Sophie were looking through it to find inspiration on what to make Master." Anna said. I took a glimpse of the page to see a bunch of items. From bracelets to urns, they had it all!

"Wow, there's a lot of interesting stuff on here! Hey, is that an ad for the circus?" Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, the leaping lionesses are pretty cool! I went there once and I enjoyed every minute of it! I wish they were in town so we all could see them..." Sophie said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you think Master is having a 'fun time' with Faith?" Anna asked. We both blushed at the thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest." Sophie commented.

(P.O.V Change: Aaron)

"Ummm, Faith? Am I supposed to be able to manipulate water like you or am I just able to mess with it?" I asked out of curiosity. 

"For you to be able to do something like that would take a lot of practice, but with my help you'll achieve it. You might even be able to create tidal waves or typhoons." She said. My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Tidal waves!? That sounds cool! I can't wait to be able to do that!" I said enthusiastically.

"I've got a question for you. How come you haven't told the girls about your water abilities?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I thought it would make them worry or something. I thought that you would understand better because you have better knowledge about powers and stuff..." I explained.

"That explains a lot. You do realize the others have powers, too?" I gave her a displeased look.

"Of course I do! They're all water types, so they naturally can control water. Crystal and Anna are a little different, though. She's got swords while Anna has control over mud and her mega evolution..." I answered. She smirked before coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I want to know if you're truly ready to begin your training." She stated. I gave her a determined expression.

"I'm ready!" She grinned.

"Then let's begin..." She said as she formed water blades and threw one at me. I dodged it and watched it land on the ground. I tried picking it up and to my surprise, I did. It felt odd in my hand as it was like water. I saw Faith ready her sword and gave me a taunting expression.

"Let's see how you do against me."

(P.O.V Change: Crystal)

We were busy going through the catalog and I was getting bored.

"I'm bored. Can we do something else?" I asked.

"What is there to do, exactly? We usually mess with Master whenever we're bored, but he's busy with Faith." Anna said. I sighed heavily and lied across the sofa. Suddenly, we heard a big noise followed by a yell. We turned to look at each other.

"What was that?" Sophie asked.

"It sounded like it was from the roof." Anna answered. I smiled widely.

"Let's go check it out!" I said. We all headed to the rooftop.

(P.O.V Change: Aaron...I'm doing this a lot.)

Faith had attacked me with a barrage of Water Shurikens, one of them hitting my arm. I still had the sword in my hand, but I rubbed the cut with my free hand. She came over to me and inspected the cut.

"It's bleeding, like a lot. I'll patch it up, if you want." She said in an unusually, caring tone. I nodded and she picked me up, bridal style. I saw that the others were there and noticed me. Anna looked at me worriedly.

"Are you OK? What happened?" I was sort of surprised they were out here, but I figured they wanted to see what we were up to...

"I'm fine. Just got a little battle damage, is all." I said. She didn't look convinced, though. Neither did Sophie and Crystal. Faith carried me back into the house with the girls following us. She placed me gently on the couch and began to look at my wound again.

"Sophie, do you still remember how to use Aqua Ring?" Faith asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I know how. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to need you to use it on Aaron's wound." She stated.

"Are you sure it'll work?" She asked. Faith nodded. Sophie came over to my side and placed her hands on my wound. A bright glow surrounded her hands before she lifted them off my wound, which healed instantly. I was shocked at how she did it.

"Thanks Sophie. It's really cool that you can do something like that!" I said. She started to blush from my compliment.

"Indeed. It's best you rest up. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me." Faith said. I was a little disappointed. I wanted to train, but I guess it was better for me to just relax.

"Crystal, Anna, I'd like to speak to you in private." Faith said. They both looked at each other before walking with her to the other room, leaving Sophie here with me.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." I thought.

(P.O.V Change: Faith)

"So, I couldn't help but overhear you two saying you were planning on making something for Aaron." I said. They looked at me confused.

"When did you hear that?" Anna asked. I sighed.

"I'm quiet enough to enter a room without you guys noticing me. Plus, I'm not always on the roof." I responded.

"So, why'd you call us back here?" Crystal questioned.

"I have some materials that I was planning to use for decorations, but I decided to use them to help you make him something." They both lit up in excitement.

"That's perfect! We could use my Scalchops along the Water Stones!" Crystal exclaimed.

"We still don't know what to make him, though." Anna stated. I chuckled at her statement.

"You don't have to worry about that. I already have something in mind. I just need you two to bring the materials and meet me on the roof. This might take all night, but we'll finish it if we cooperate." I said. They both nodded and left the room.


	6. Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the final chapter.

I awoke from my slumber to see that I was back in bed. I guess one of the girls must've carried me back here. Speaking of the girls, I wonder what they're up to.

"Oh Master! Are you awake?" A voice spoke to which I recognized as Sophie's.

"Uh, yeah. You can come in." I said. The door opened to reveal Sophie in a green bathrobe.

"I was just getting ready to take a shower. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. How are the others doing? " I asked.

"Well, Crystal and Anna are busy, but there's someone here to see you." She said.

"Who?" Sophie shrugged in response.

"Not sure, but she looks important..." She said before heading into the bathroom. Who could it be? What could they want? Well, no use in asking these questions when I can just go to her. I got up and slipped on a pair of sweatpants before I walked to the door, but stopped when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"So, you've been meditating daily? That's good. You should teach Aaron to do so as well." The voice said. I walked into the living room to be greeted by a Female Dewgong speaking with Faith on the couch.

"Speaking of the bugger, there he is." Faith said as she noticed I had entered the room. The Dewgong stood up and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Aaron. I take it you're well rested?" She said.

"Uh, yeah. I was just checking on everyone. Um, I hate to sound rude, but who exactly are you?" I asked earning a glare from Faith.

"Aaron!" She exclaimed in disapproval.

"It's quite alright, Faith. He's just a boy. Although, from what Crystal told me you're a man where it counts..." She stated, causing me and Faith to blush.

"I'll have a word with her when she gets back from her shower..." Faith muttered.

"Anyways, I am Mist, the royal advisor of your father. Faith called me here to discuss your training. From what I've been told you have a lot to learn." She said.

"Well, Faith will take care of that. She's a great teacher." I commented. She shook her head.

"That's the thing, though. You've started training yesterday and you got injured. Faith is more advanced in Torrent Arts than you think, Aaron. She can't train you, especially when you've all been fooling around in here." She said, making me nervous in the process. I really need to have a word with Crystal the next time I see her.

"So, what do you suppose we do, then?" I asked.

"I've decided to bring you both to the castle and appoint a new mentor for you." She said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, I'm leaving?! But, my friends..."

"Will be coming with you, of course. I don't plan on leaving them here." She replied. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, Anna came into the room holding something.

"Umm, Master?" She said nervously.

"Yes? What is it?" She came up to me and handed me the unknown object. It was wrapped around in cloth. I unraveled it to reveal a stunning sword.

"What is this?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's something me and the girls whipped up for you. The base of the blade is made out of Scalchops while the actual blade is comprised of Water Stone." Faith explained. As I examined the weapon I noticed there was a familiar gem in the middle of the hilt.

"What part is this?" I asked.

"Umm, that's a Mega Ring. We decided to imbed it into the sword for future use." Anna stated.

"You guys are the best! I couldn't be happier with this. It'll come in handy in my training." I said.

"I'm glad you like it! I just wish Sophie and Crystal would hurry up and see this." Faith said.

"Well, Crystal said she was going to take a shower in Master's bathroom like she always does." Anna commented. My eyes went wide.

"Wait, Sophie's taking a shower in there right now..." I said.

"Anna, go get them. Who knows what they're doing in there..." Faith said. As Anna left the room, Mist was sitting on the couch, smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how happy your father will be to hear that you have 4 ladies in love with you." She said with a chuckle. I chuckled sheepishly in response.

We had gotten to talk about everything so far. Apparently, my father is really excited to see me. Mist said she'd be back in the morning and we'd leave. We packed up all our stuff already, so that was left to do was wait until morning. We all were in the living room, talking.

"I can't believe you two were fooling around in the shower!" Faith exclaimed.

"Hey, don't look at me! Crystal came in and started groping me like there was no tomorrow! I told her to stop, but she just kept going..." Sophie protested.

"So Master, do you like your new weapon?" Crystal asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it! I can't wait to try it out in combat!" I said. The girls started smiling.

"Yeah, we're all looking forward to tomorrow! I'll get to see daddy!" Crystal stated.

"It'll be nice to see all the old friends we made back there. I wonder if Toren is still in my place..." Faith thought aloud.

"We don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow! Let's call it a day and hit the hay, okay?" Crystal said. We all nodded. 

"See you all in the morning!" Sophie said as she rushed to her room. The rest of us said goodnight to one another and made our way to our rooms. Once I made it to mine, I looked at the photo on my dresser. It was a group photo of me and the girls when we were younger. I smiled at it and placed it back to it's original spot. I lied on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight girls..." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, did you really think it was over? Nope, this is going to be a full story! Just sit back and wait for the new installment!


End file.
